List of Tertiary Characters in The Forgotten
This is a list of tertiary characters in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. I'm just going to put all Z fighters in this, so as to not have to create a thousand pages for them. The characters are listed just like on the main character list, in order of introduction: 'Prince Vegeta Saga' Frieza has millions of soldiers (フリーザ 軍兵士, Furīza Gunheishi) in the story. They exist only to serve him. They are very servile. Their role in the series does not extend past the first saga. None are seen (or assumed) to have survived past that saga. 'Prince Vegeta Saga' Zarbon (ザーボン, Zābon) is a captain of Frieza's, briefly featured in the first saga of The Forgotten. His role in the saga is mainly to act as a commentator on The Benefactor, and to bring to Frieza's attention the recklessness of his actions. Eventually, through his most talented means, Zarbon convincs Frieza that The Benefactor is too much of a threat to the stability of their empire, and is granted permission to execute The Benefactor. While it could be said that Zarbon is jealous and/or scared of The Benefactor and that The Benefactor really didn't like Zarbon, there is never an outlasting grudge between the two. The Benefactor never pursues any notion to kill Zarbon after his failed execution; as such, Zarbon is not seen again in all of The Forgotten post Prince Vegeta Saga. *Zarbon's theme is Barbie Girl. 'Lauto Saga' Cooler has millions of soldiers (クウラ 軍兵士, Kūra Gunheishi) in the story. In The Forgotten, several hundred soldiers are seen on Planet Cooler 92, wherein most of the Lauto Saga takes place. 'Stomping Grounds Saga' Cooler's elites are shown on the Stomping Grounds in this saga. While numerous commanders are soldiers are named, there are also thousands of unnamed soldiers shown as well. Several Stomping Grounds-specific councilors are also shown. This is because the Stomping Grounds is the Capitol planet of Cooler's empire. More of Planet Cooler 92 soldiers are shown in this saga, and almost all of them watch as Ledas and Guva fought the Plantains. 'Planet Earth Saga' They exist only to serve him. They are very servile. Their role in the series does not extend outside of the Lauto Saga and Stomping Grounds Saga. None are seen (or assumed) to have survived past those sagas. Those on Planet Cooler 92 are all wiped out eventually in a Native uprising. *A type of Cooler Soldier, the Stomping Grounds Elite is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. Planet Cooler 92 Natives There is only one native, sentient species on Planet Cooler 92, and they are known as the Xili. They are weak, power level wise (only averaging around 2-3 on measurement), but they possess remarkable endurance. This is a rather lucky combination for a good yet weak worker force on a resource-rich planet. They are nearly exterminated by Guva after he finds out they had destroyed his outpost. Ledas' Saibamen Ledas was given 60 Saibamen by Guva to destroy the rebels. Seven of them survived the initial raid. These were named by Ledas: Ses 'Lauto Saga' Ses (セス, Sesu) was one of Ledas' green Saibaman who survived the raid on the rebels. He, along with Ame, was led by Carawa in the vanguard to scout out the rebels' strength. Ses is notable for having the first confirmed kill by a Saibaman under Ledas' control. 'Planet Earth Saga' He later matured into the red form during Ledas' search for Earth, and sparred with his fellow Saibamen throughout that journey. Noteably, Ses was the only green Saibaman who was shown, on screen, to transform into a red one. Ses accompanied Ledas to Earth, and trained in his Gravity Suppression Unit along with him. During Ledas' battle with Piccolo, Ses was accidentally released from his seed-form. He wreaked havoc on the remains of the town that Ledas earlier blew up, and killed many fleeing humans. Upon Wilde's order to return to Ledas, Ses sided with Wilde and fled. 'Fulfillment Saga' He then had little role in the story, only training with his fellow Saibamen in Ledas' gravity training unit thereafter. His name is a pun on sesame. Ame 'Lauto Saga' Ame (アメ, Ame) was one of Ledas' green Saibaman who survived the raid on the rebels. He, along with Ses, was led by Carawa in the vanguard to scout out the rebels' strength. He was particularly violent, and killed a large portion of the rebels. 'Planet Earth Saga' He later matured into the red form during Ledas' search for Earth, and sparred with his fellow Saibamen throughout that journey. Ame accompanied Ledas to Earth, and trained in his Gravity Suppression Unit along with him. During Ledas' battle with Piccolo, Ame was accidentally released from his seed-form. He wreaked havoc on the remains of the town that Ledas earlier blew up, and killed many fleeing humans. Upon Wilde's order to return to Ledas, Ame sided with Wilde and fled. 'Fulfillment Saga' He then had little role in the story, only training with his fellow Saibamen in Ledas' gravity training unit thereafter. His name is a pun on sesame. Poy 'Lauto Saga' Poy (ポイ, Poi) was one of Ledas' green Saibaman who survived the raid on the rebels. He engaged them with the main force under Wilde, and was one of the most successful soldiers during the conflict. 'Planet Earth Saga' He later matured into the red form during Ledas' search for Earth, and sparred with his fellow Saibamen throughout that journey. Poy accompanied Ledas to Earth, and trained in his Gravity Suppression Unit along with him. During Ledas' battle with Piccolo, Poy was accidentally released from his seed-form. He wreaked havoc on the remains of the town that Ledas earlier blew up, and killed many fleeing humans. Poy questioned Wilde's leadership during their rampage, and didn't want to flee with him. After Wilde killed Oppa, Poy attempted to avenge his brother by attacking Wilde, but he was swiftly blown to pieces by Carawa. His name is a pun on poppy. Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Oppa 'Lauto Saga' Oppa (オッパ, Oppa) was one of Ledas' green Saibaman who survived the raid on the rebels. He engaged them with the main force under Wilde, and was one of the most successful soldiers during the conflict. 'Planet Earth Saga' He later matured into the red form during Ledas' search for Earth, and sparred with his fellow Saibamen throughout that journey. Oppa accompanied Ledas to Earth, and trained in his Gravity Suppression Unit along with him. During Ledas' battle with Piccolo, Oppa was accidentally released from his seed-form. He wreaked havoc on the remains of the town that Ledas earlier blew up, and killed many fleeing humans. Oppa questioned Wilde's leadership during their rampage, and didn't want to flee with him. His bloodlust was becoming reckless beyond annoyance to Wilde, which resulted in the Saibaman commander killing him with a finger beam. His name is a pun on poppy. Carawa 'Lauto Saga' Carawa (カラワ, Karawa) was one of Ledas' red Saibaman who survived the raid on the rebels. He was the third in command, under Wilde and (of course) Ledas. He led the small vanguard forces ahead of the main forces in a feint to lure out the soldiers. While this ploy worked, it cost Carawa almost his entire Saibamen team; with only he, Ses, Ame, and Sonfla surviving from that group. Indeed, their survival was only because of Carawa's ability to create many small ki blasts, which ended up killing quite a few of the rebels. He was particularly friendly toward Wilde, who was the only other red Saibaman at the time. 'Planet Earth Saga' He later matured into the red form during Ledas' search for Earth, and sparred with his fellow Saibamen throughout that journey. Carawa accompanied Ledas to Earth, and trained in his Gravity Suppression Unit along with him. During Ledas' battle with Piccolo, Carawa was accidentally released from his seed-form. He wreaked havoc on the remains of the town that Ledas earlier blew up, and killed many fleeing humans. When Wilde asked him to flee with him, Carawa was the first Saibamen to agree with him. He later killed Poy, when Poy attempted to attack Wilde. 'Fulfillment Saga' He then had little role in the story, only training with his fellow Saibamen in Ledas' gravity training unit thereafter. His name is a pun on caraway. Sonfla 'Lauto Saga' Sonfla (ソンフラ', Sonfura) was one of Ledas' green Saibaman who survived the raid on the rebels. He was in the vanguard under Carawa's control, and was one of the only Saibamen to survive in that raid. Sonfla is the only Saibaman of the seven who survived who did not kill anything. He was not particularly gifted in training, and had terrible form, so that he was the only of Ledas' survivors who did not mature into the red form. 'Planet Earth Saga' 'Fulfillment Saga' Sonfla, in the fourth saga, wreaked havoc on Earth in a town, but loyally stopped his rage when Ledas called him back. However, on his way back, he was hit with a tranquilizer by Kindler, and brought back to Cardinal's lab. At this time, Cardinal was still searching for possible aliens on Earth, though he did not believe Sonfla was the one he was looking for. As soon as Sonfla awoke, he realized that he had been taken captive, and in a last noble protest, self-destructed. Not only did this prevent Cardinal from studying and questioning him, but it destroyed much of Cardinal's lab, and his research on Ledas, which ended up stalling the capture of the Saiyan boy for a good deal of time. He was assumed to be killed by Oppa by the other Saibamen and Ledas, who didn't know what really happened to him. His name is a pun on sunflower. Wilde Wilde (ワイルド, Wairudo) was one of Ledas' red Saibaman who survived the raid on the rebels. He was the strongest of the Saibamen, and was deemed their leader. Under Ledas, he coordinated the attack on the rebels, showing that he possessed some capacity to think. Wilde was the first Saibaman named by Ledas, not only in pun, but due to his wild personality in battle. He led the main force of Saibamen, and killed more of the rebels than anyone, except for Ledas. He was considered the favorite of Ledas, and often acted as his right hand man to the other Saibamen. Wilde led the training exercises during Ledas' search for Earth, and it was his strength in dueling that let the others rise to his level. Unlike the others, Wilde in the fourth saga, did not wreak havoc the Earth town, but attempted to get his soldiers under control. As Oppa was too frenzied to deal with, Wilde resorted to killing him instead. Thereafter, he continued to act as the Saibamen leader, with Carawa's support, though Ses and Ame did not feel like they needed anyone to lead them. He was the Saibaman most often used by Ledas as company whenever Ledas was lonely. His name is a pun on wild seed. Dr. Briefs (ブリーフ 博士, Burīfu Hakase) and Bulma (ブルマ ブリーフ, Buruma Burīfu) are two characters featured briefly in The Forgotten. Their role in the series is minimal, and indeed the only thing they end up doing is giving Ledas a gravity training unit. After that, none of the Briefs family is seen much for the rest of The Forgotten, except for Bulma and Dr. Briefs in a short scene in the credits. Miki Miki (美希, Miki) is a human girl who is sixteen years old. She has long, brown hair, and amber eyes. She is a high school sophomore at Ledas' school, and is one of the girls who Ledas steals the panties from. After returning the panties to her specifically, Ledas apologizes and gets to know her, as she gets to know him. After they are done, Ledas does not see her again within the series, but he could have easily gone to see her after defeating The Benefactor. It is merely not shown. Her name is a combination of 美 (beauty) and 希 (hope). In The Forgotten, Piccolo (ピッコロ, Pikkoro) is one of the Z fighters who is present in the Reunion Saga's confrontation of Guva. He is also featured the saga before, where he has a brief and disastrous duel with Ledas; in which neither fighter was completely victorious over the other. Against The Benefactor, Piccolo attempts to power up, but he cannot due to the mist. He falls unconscious immediately. Piccolo is not shown in the finale's tournament, as his battle occurs off-screen. Yajirobe (ヤジロベー, Yajirobē) is a surprisingly important character featured in The Forgotten. He debuts in the Planet Earth Saga, accidently running into an unconscious Great Ape Ledas. This leads to him and Ledas spending a few hours together, talking about various things, not least of which being the old cat. By destroying Yajirobe's car (and therefore having to transport him back to Korin Tower personally), Ledas receives some senzu beans from Yajirobe and Korin. Had he not acquired such magical healers, no doubt Ledas would have died from Kindler's inflicted headshot later in the series. Yajirobe is again seen in the Fulfillment Saga, delivering senzu beans to the weary Z fighters. In this, he was the catalyst for opening Verlate's box, and inadvertently saving the world. Yajirobe also tries to join The Benefactor before the story ended, but is not very successful in his venture. Korin (カリン, Karin), in The Forgotten, is a major supporting character. He is shown several times, mostly giving out senzu beans; on occasion though, he does take interest in protecting Verlate's box from Guva. When Yajirobe goes out for the final time to deliver a batch of senzu beans to the Z fighters in their fight against The Benefactor, Korin nudges Verlate's box into Yajirobe's car, setting off the entire wave of events to follow. Korin encounters Ledas one more time, near the end of the story, but he refuses to accept the boy's request - to train Ledas. Korin was chiefly aware of the power of Verlate's box and it is implied in the story that he specifically put that box in Yajirobe's car as the way to defeat The Benefactor. In The Forgotten, Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū) is one of the Z fighters who is present in the Reunion Saga's confrontation of Guva. Upon The Benefactor's defeating of Tien, Goku offers to challenge the monster in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Unbeknownst to him, the mist that is forming around Goku and the other Z Fighters is actually sucking out their power. Goku is able to maintain his Super Saiyan 3 form for a brief period of time, but he iss eventually consumed by it and thrown into an unconscious state like the rest. is 8Goku is not shown in the finale's tournament, as his battle occurs off-screen. In The Forgotten, Goten (孫 悟天, Son Goten) is one of the Z fighters who is present in the Reunion Saga's confrontation of Guva. He is consumed along with the rest of his friends by The Benefactor's mist in the final saga. Goten is not shown in the finale's tournament, as his battle occurs off-screen. In The Forgotten, Trunks (トランクス ブリーフ, Torankusu Burīfu) is one of the Z fighters who is present in the Reunion Saga's confrontation of Guva. Like Goten, Trunks is consumed along with the rest of his friends by The Benefactor's mist in the final saga. By Vegeta's orders, Trunks takes part in the finale tournament, though he does not want to. He fights and loses to Ledas in one of the fights there. In The Forgotten, Krillin (クリリン, Kuririn) is one of the Z fighters who is present in the Reunion Saga's confrontation of Guva. Through a series of mishaps and lucky breaks, Krillin is not defeated through much of the fight, staying around until only Ledas, Vegeta, and Yajirobe are left. Krillin does not attempt to help the remaining fighters with The Benefactor, as he is too weak to be any use. Instead, he focuses on getting senzu beans for 18, which he is able to do eventually. Krillin is notable for being the singular Z Fighter who The Benefactor does not ever incapacitate. Krillin is seen once again in finale, fighting Yamcha in the tournament in a fight that he won. During The Benefactor's annihilation of everybody in the Reunion Saga, Android 18 (人造 人間 十八号, Jinzō Ningen Jūhachi-Gō) and Krillin are among the last targetted. While the couple puts up a noble fight (of both avoiding the alien), neither is able to evade him forever, and are eventually attacked. 18 is shot and knocked unconscious by a single blast, thus leaving her out of the story from that point onward. However, in the finale, she does take part in the tournament, fighting and beating Tien; implying, obviously, that she has healed by this point. In The Forgotten, Tien (天津飯, Tenshinhan) is one of the Z fighters who is present in the Reunion Saga's confrontation of Guva. He is the last to challenge Guva, and is the one who defeated the governor. Shortly after The Benefactor's introduction, Tien and he engange in a short battle. In it, Tien is completely outclassed and nearly killed. His wounds prevent him from participating in the remainder of the battle. However, by the time of Cardinal's tournament, Tien has healed enough to take part in it. In The Forgotten, Chiaotzu (餃子, Chaozu) is one of the Z fighters who is present in the Reunion Saga's confrontation of Guva. In this battle, he tag-team battls with Yamcha against Guva, until he is defeated by the governor. After that, he recovers and helps Tien against The Benefactor, but is again beaten easily. He does not recover from that battle for the rest of The Forgotten and is only seen one more time, recuperating, watching the tournament from the stands in the finale. In The Forgotten, Gohan (孫 悟飯, Son Gohan) is one of the Z fighters who is present in the Reunion Saga's confrontation of Guva. He has enough with his friends being beaten up and confronts The Benefactor. Trying to power up, he is consumed by the mist and defeated. Gohan is not shown in the finale's tournament, as his battle occurs off-screen. In the Forgotten, Yamcha (ヤムチャ, Yamucha) is one of the Z fighters who is present in the Reunion Saga's fight against Guva. He is the first Z fighter to challenge Guva; he is also the only character fully defeated by Guva in their battle. As he is nearly killed in that battle, Yamcha is unable to fight for the rest of the Reunion or Fulfillment sagas, except for his brief fight against Krillin in The Forgotten's finale, which he loses. New Red Ribbon Army Supreme Commander Silver's legion (シルバー 軍団, Shirubā Gundan) is an army of humans under the sole command of former Red Ribbon officer Colonel Silver. They consist of 350 foot soldiers and 30 scientists. As it is, their legion was originally an exploratory lance comprised of biochemical and cybernetic studies. Colonel Silver was originally ordered to execution by Commander Red, and instead was placed as a test subject in this facility (which was one mile under the city). However, after the fall of the empire, the funds were dried up and most test subjects killed. Silver remained alive and was able to convince the scientists that he could lead them. Though he is driven insane by his torture, Silver is able to lead a coherent army. He raises funds primarily through his father's work, and recruites soldiers personally. Everyone lives under the bunker at all times, and only Silver (and those he allowed) are granted access on the surface. His soldiers are all equipped with heavy power suits and technologically advanced weaponry, of which no other military group on earth possesses. The power suits amplifies the users' power considerably through the use of cybernetics. Captain Green Commander Silver's primary Captain is Captain Green (グリーン 船長, Gurīn Senchō). He leads the biochemical research branch in the legion, and is the first to be genetically modified by a quite the dastardly mixture of chemicals and a small portion of Ledas' blood. His modifications allow him to have huge power increases in strength, endurance, and speed, but when he faces Ledas, he isn't able to so much as damage the boy. He is killed by his own knife. Colonel Silver (シルバー 大佐, Shirubā Taisa), later Supreme Commander Silver (シルバー 最高司令官, Shirubā shirei-kan), known as "Airgead" (エルギダ, Erugida) by his father Cardinal, is a character featured in the Fulfillment Saga. He is found in the underground Red Ribbon Army Base, wherein he is the last remaining surviving Officer of the original group. His mind is warped and destroyed from his constant drug use - something which explains him being wished back with the rest of the people Kid Buu killed. Upon taking control of the Red Ribbon Army, he is able to bring new life into the organization through funding from his father. He is genetically modified by Ledas' blood to raise his power level significantly. In his short fight with Ledas (who was barely powered up) he dominates the boy. Though, he is tasked to come to his father's aid, after Cardinal is nearly killed by the destruction of the city. When he reaches his father, Ryori, who was overcome by rage murders Silver and causes the fail-safe (which would detonate all RRA tech, weapons, and explosives) went off, and destroys the remainder of the city. *Airgead's theme is Flagpole Sitta. Private Wisconsin Wisconsin (ウィスコンシン 兵卒, Uisuconshin Heisotsu) is the personal guard of Supreme Commander Silver, and accompanies him up to the surface after Silver is called by his father. He is tasked to stay by the motorcycle and guard it, thus not knowing that Silver is killed until the place blows up. Because he is not in the bunker when Ledas killed the remaining Red Ribbon Army Soldiers, he is the sole survivor of the RRA organization. He is treated for his wounds after the city blew up, and is not seen again. Nurse Yorokobi Yorokobi (喜美, Yorokobi) is the nurse who takes care of Ryori after he is injured in the Fulfillment Saga. In the normal story, not including the deleted scenes, she is only seen in one panel and is left unnamed. Her main part is in the second deleted scene. She is 24 years old, has long pink hair, and large brown eyes. In the scene, she takes care of Ryori and meets Ledas. She does what she does with both of them. She is not killed when the city blew up, but is killed by Super Buu originally before being revived. Her name and physical appearance is a nod to Pokemon, though the kanji is slightly altered. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:KidVegeta Category:Lists Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Namekians Category:Races Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyan Warriors